


Ereignis am Red River

by Arvi



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, description of injury
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvi/pseuds/Arvi
Summary: Basierend auf dem folgenden Ausschnitt aus Winnetou 3, S. 14„So war es beinahe auch. Es geschah unten am Redriver, und ich lag mit dieser fürchterlichen Wunde zwei Wochen lang neben dem Bären am Flusse, nur auf mich selbst angewiesen, bis mich Winnetou, der Apachenhäuptling, fand, dessen Namen Ihr vorhin genannt habt.“Was ist in diesen Wochen passiert? Wie hat Winnetou seinen Bruder gefunden?
Relationships: Old Shatterhand & Winnetou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Ereignis am Red River

** Ereignis am Red River **

Für den gewöhnlichen Beobachter war es ein schöner Tag, die Sonne schien durch die Nadeln der Tannen, erleuchtete die frischen grünen Blätter der Büsche und glitzerte auf dem Wasser des Flusses. Alles schien friedlich, die Vögel zwitscherten, und die einzigen größeren Lebewesen in der Gegend waren zwei Pferde und ihr Besitzer. 

Die Pferde waren prachtvolle Rapphengste, ihre Mähnen gekennzeichnet von jenem Wirbel, den man nur in den wirklich hochwertig gezüchteten Pferden fand. Sie waren auf indianische Art unbeschlagen, angehobbelt statt angebunden, hatten sich jedoch nicht weit von der kleinen Lichtung entfernt, auf der ihr Besitzer wartete. 

Er hatte dort offensichtlich schon einige Tage verbracht, wie das Lagerfeuer und die Decke daneben zeigten. Doch momentan war der Besitzer der Rappen nicht am Lagerfeuer zu finden. Stattdessen wirkte der Indianer unruhig, ja, fast besorgt. Er hielt aufmerksam Ausschau, lauschte, doch was auch immer er erwartete, es schien nicht zu kommen.

Der Indianer war Winnetou, im gesamten Westen berühmter Häuptling der Apatschen. Wie meistens waren seine langen, dichten, blau-schwarzen Haare mit einer Klapperschlangenhaut zu einem hohen Schopf gebunden. Er trug einen fein gearbeiteten Anzug aus Leder, seine Füße steckten in Mokassins, verziert mit Stachelschweinsborsten und selten geformten Nuggets. Sein Gesicht war hellbraun, mit einem leichten Bronzehauch, die hohen Wangenknochen gaben ihm ein ernstes, männlich-schönes Aussehen. Seine Augen waren samtweich, ein warmes braun, doch man konnte ahnen, dass sie seine Feinde mit zornigen Blitzen vernichten konnten. Die von keinem Bart bedeckten Lippen waren voll und sanft geschwungen, fast als küsslich zu beschreiben. Er wartete auf seinen Blutsbruder, den Westmann Old Shatterhand, nicht weniger berühmt als er selbst. 

Nachdem er für einige Minuten auf und ab gewandert war ließ Winnetou sich endlich wieder an sein Lagerfeuer sinken. Scharlih hätte vor zwei Tagen schon da sein sollen, und so langsam konnte er sich nicht mehr überzeugen, dass es eine harmlose Erklärung gab. Er selbst war vor fünf Tagen an ihrem Treffpunkt angekommen, und hatte nun schon seit Tagen ein Gefühl der Besorgnis nicht abschütteln gekonnt.

Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass Scharlih etwas zugestoßen war. Ja, auf den Reisen seines Bruders konnte es leicht zu einigen Tagen Verzögerung kommen, selbst Wochen waren nicht ungewöhnlich, aber über die Jahre hatte er gelernt, sich auf seine Instinkte zu verlassen. Außerdem, normalerweise ließ Scharlih ihm über Mr. Henry in St. Louis Nachricht zukommen, wenn er eine Verspätung erahnen konnte.

Winnetou seufzte, zog seine Knie an die Brust und ließ seinen Kopf nach vorne sinken. Er würde seinen Scharlih suchen gehen müssen, sonst wäre er bald wahnsinnig. 

Er wusste, dass Scharlih normalerweise entlang des Red Rivers reiten würde. Sein Plan war, von Deutschland ein Schiff nach New Orleans zu nehmen, und sich dann westlich zu wenden. Winnetou selbst hatte vorgehabt, ihm mit Iltschi und Hatatitla entgegenzukommen.

Der Red River führte aus Texas bis fast in das Gebiet der Apatschen. Winnetou selbst war durch Komantschengebiet gereist, um zu ihrem Treffpunkt zu gelangen, und sie hatten geplant, sich von hier aus nördlich durch die Great Plains zu wenden. Ihr Treffpunkt war an einem der vielen Süßwasserflüsse, die in den Red River mündeten, dem Washita River.

Seine sandigen Ufer taugten sich zwar nicht an vielen Stellen zum Tränken der Pferde, aber es gab ein paar versteckte Ecken, die Winnetou im Laufe seines Lebens kennengelernt hatte. An einer solchen Ecke hatte er sich mit Scharlih verabredet, doch Scharlih war nicht hier und hatte auch keine Nachricht hinterlassen oder vorausgeschickt.

So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Winnetou packte seine Decke wieder auf seinen Iltschi, löschte das Lagerfeuer und tilgte seine Spuren so gut er konnte. Nur ein kleines Zeichen steckte er in den Baum, an dem er gewartet hatte, den Zweig eines Laubbaumes, den Scharlih sofort an der Tanne erkennen würde.

Zwar konnte Winnetou sich nicht sicher sein, wo, oder ob, er Scharlih finden würde, aber er musste es versuchen. Sollte Scharlih in der Zwischenzeit ankommen, würde er hier warten, das besagte das Zeichen. Winnetou selbst würde in spätestens zwei Wochen hier wieder ankommen, falls sie sich verpassen sollten. Noch war es Mittag, also sollte er genug Zeit haben, seine Suche zu beginnen, bevor er sich einen Lagerplatz für die Nacht suchen müssen würde.

Ihr Treffpunkt befand sich zwar am Washita River, doch dieser mündete nur wenige Meilen von hier in den Red River, also würde Winnetou seine Suche auf diesen größeren Fluss konzentrieren. Scharlih hätte sich sicherlich für den Großteil der Strecke an diesem gehalten – Flüsse erlaubten für leichte Navigation sowie einen stetigen Zugang zu Wasser und Nahrung, auch wenn ein Westmann von Old Shatterhands Kaliber sich leicht ohne diese Hilfe in jeder Umgebung zurechtfinden konnte.

Zunächst würde Winnetou auf der nördlichen Seite des Flusses direkt entlang des Ufers reiten, war die nächste Furt flussabwärts von hier doch einige Tagesritte entfernt. Falls Scharlih es bis dort geschafft hatte, war er auf dieser Seite des Flusses. Außerdem, an der Furt hätte Scharlih Spuren im Schlamm hinterlassen. Dann konnte Winnetou einer Fährte folgen, statt jedes einzelne Seitental zu durchsuchen, in denen ein mögliches Unglück während der Nacht stattgefunden haben könnte. Es war schneller, als auf dem Hinweg vorsichtig nach Fährten zu suchen und barg weniger Risiko, der Fährte eines anderen, falschen, Bleichgesichts zu folgen.  
  
Also hielt Winnetou sich zunächst am Bah'hatteno, wie die hiesigen Stämme den Red River nannten. Noch wuchsen die Bäume und Büsche hier dicht und grün, denn das Wetter war erst dabei, wärmer zu werden. Die kalte Jahreszeit war bereits seit einigen Monden vorbei, doch die glühende Hitze des Juli und August hatten das Land noch nicht im Griff. Zu jenen Zeiten würde der Red River schwächer fließen, und jeder Busch schien unter der Sonne zu ächzen. In den heißesten Monaten litten Mensch und Tier, wann immer sie nicht im Schatten ruhen konnten. Doch diese Zeit war noch vor ihnen.

Es war Frühsommer, und die Beeren hingen überall an den Büschen, bereit, einen hungrigen Reisenden zu ernähren. Die Sonne stand hell am blauen Himmel und Winnetou konnte sich kein Wetter vorstellen, das schlechter zu seiner Stimmung gepasst hätte.

Es dauerte fünf Tage, bis er die Furt erreichte.

Fünf Tage, in denen sein hartnäckiges schlechtes Gefühl über Scharlih nicht nachließ. Er konnte schlecht schlafen, und auch Iltschi und Hatatitla, den er selbstverständlich mit sich genommen hatte, wirkten unruhig.

Die Gegend, in der sie sich befanden war nur selten bereist, und so fand Winnetou an der Furt nur zwei unterschiedliche Fährten aus den letzten Tagen. Eine der Spuren von vor vier Tagen, die jedoch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung führte, vom nördlichen an das südliche Ufer.  
  
Die andere Spur war nur zu erkennen, weil der Reiter sein beschlagenes Pferd durch eine schlammige Gegend geführt hatte, die seitdem getrocknet war. Sie war mindestens eine Woche alt, eher älter. Zuletzt hatte es vor zwölf Tagen geregnet, was die Spuren im Schlamm verwischt hätte, also konnte sie nicht älter als zwölf Tage sein. Sie konnte gut zu Scharlih gehören, denn hätte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt die Furt überquert, wäre er rechtzeitig an ihrem Treffpunkt angekommen. Winnetou würde der Fährte nachreiten.

Es war nicht leicht, der Fährte zu folgen. Die Gräser und Pflanzen hatten sich bereits erholt, nur an einigen wenigen Stellen gab es Hinweise. Hätte Winnetou Scharlihs Ziel nicht gekannt, wäre er wesentlich langsamer vorangekommen.

Die Fährte führte Winnetou durch einige Täler und Wälder, nahe am Fluss aber nicht direkt daran. Scharlih mochte die manchmal tückischen Ufer vermeiden gewollt haben, oder die Möglichkeit, am Fluss von Feinden leicht entdeckt zu werden.

Auch wenn Winnetou sich beeilte, so sehr er konnte, musste er noch zwei Nächte rasten, wenn es zu dunkel wurde um die Spuren zu sehen.

Am dritten Tag erreichte er ein weites Tal, bedeckt von Wald. Er hatte noch keine weiteren Spuren gefunden, keine Diebe oder Mörder, keine wilden Tiere, keinen Grund, warum Scharlih ihren Treffpunkt nicht erreicht haben sollte.

Es war Nachmittag, als er die ersten Spuren an einem kleinen Bach fand, die frisch waren, nur einige Tag alt, deutlich jünger als alle Spuren bisher. Schneller nun folgte Winnetou ihnen. Er war von Iltschi abgesprungen und hatte ihn mit Hatatitla zurückgelassen, die Rappen waren gut dressiert und würden an Ort und Stelle auf ihn warten. Die Spuren gehörten zu demselben Mann, demselben Bleichgesicht, wie bisher. Es hatte keine anderen Fährten in der Gegend gegeben und der Stiefelabdruck passte zu einem Abdruck, den er letzte Nacht an einer Lagerstelle gefunden hatte. Doch das Bleichgesicht, zu dem die Spuren gehörten, war schwach. Falls es Scharlih war, war er verletzt. Schwer verletzt, seit über zehn Tagen alleine.

Winnetou eilte der Fährte hinterher. Der Pfad war mehrfach benutzt worden, über mehrere Tage hinweg. Vorsichtig hielt Winnetou Ausschau, wollte er doch keine Gefahr verpassen, und fast noch wichtiger, keinen Hinweis auf das verletzte Bleichgesicht.

Dort, einige Meter entfernt, notdürftig in einem Gebüsch versteckt!

Scharlih!

Winnetou warf sich neben ihn auf die Knie. Scharlih war bewusstlos, fiebrig. Er hatte eine lange, notdürftig verarztete Wunde, die sich von seiner rechten Schulter bis über seine Rippen zog. Das Fleisch war aufgerissen, fast von den Knochen abgeschnitten. Scharlih hatte sein Hemd ausgezogen, vermutlich direkt nachdem er verletzt worden war, es in Streifen geschnitten, und damit einige Kräuter auf die Wunde gebunden, doch der Verband war seit einigen Tagen nicht gesäubert worden und die Wunde drohte, sich zu entzünden.

Sie konnte nur von einem grauen Bären stammen. Die zentimerterlangen Krallen dieses Tieres, eines der größten Jäger des Westens, konnten einen Mann leicht so zurichte, wie es Scharlih geschehen war. Zwar hatte Scharlih bereits viele Bären erledigt, doch hätte dieser ihn im Schlaf überrascht, oder ohne Waffen griffbereit – viele tapfere Männer waren dem Grizzly bereits zu Opfer gefallen, sonst wäre es keine weit gepriesene Leistung, einen grauen Bären zu erlegen.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachte Winnetou damit, eilig hin und her zu rennen, Medizin zu suchen und Scharlihs Wunde zu reinigen und besser zu verbinden.

Er flößte seinem Bruder einen Tee ein, der Entzündungen hemmte. Wusch sein Gesicht und seine Haare. Legte Scharlih bequem auf Moos, neben das Feuer, das er gebaut hatte, ein gutes Stück entfernt von Scharlihs altem Lagerplatz.

Dann begann er, die Umgebung zu durchsuchen. Sowohl der Grizzly als auch Scharlihs Pferd und Ausrüstung mussten hier sein. Nach einiger Zeit fand er beides.

Scharlih hatte es zwar geschafft, den Bären zu töten, aber bevor ihn das Wundfieber übermannt hatte, war es ihm nicht gelungen, das Fleisch zu braten oder den Bären zu häuten. Sein Pferd, gekauft in New Orleans, war friedlich am Grasen. Es hatte sich nicht weit entfernt, denn das Tal hatte Gras und Wasser zu genüge.

Ohne gehäutet, gedörrt oder anderweitig haltbar gemacht worden zu sein war der Bär den Maden zum Opfer gefallen, einige Koyoten schienen auch an ihm gefressen zu haben. Es war kein schöner Anblick, aber Teil der Natur. Winnetou konnte noch feststellen, dass Scharlih den Bären mit seinem Bowie-Messer umgebracht hatte, wie einst den ersten Grizzly, gegen den er als Mitglied der Surveyors gekämpft hatte. Doch anscheinend war Scharlih tatsächlich im Schlaf überrascht worden – bei der Leiche des Grizzlys hatte Winnetou die Reste eines Lagers gefunden, der Bärentöter und Henrystutzen seines Bruders lagen unangetastet bei einem Baum. In Reichweite, aber nahezu nutzlos im Nahkampf.  
  
Doch das Tal an sich war noch immer sicher, das wusste Winnetou nun. Sie konnten hier bleiben bis Scharlih sich erholt hatte. Also kehrte er zurück zu dem Lager, das er für Scharlih gebaut hatte, setzte sich neben seinen Blutsbruder und wartete. Er achtete darauf, dass das Feuer stets genug Holz zum Brennen hatte, aß ein wenig Dörrfleisch und einige Beeren zu Abend, sorgte dafür, dass Scharlih auch in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit Flüssigkeit zu sich nahm und wartete.

Die Sonne ging unter, die Geräusche des Waldes wurden zu denen der Nacht und die Sterne erschienen am Himmel, doch Winnetou bewegte sich kaum. Er wagte es nicht, zu schlafen, denn sollte sich der Zustand seines Bruders auf einmal verschlechtern, wollte er da sein. Wundfieber war ein großes Risiko, hatte Scharlih doch über eine Woche alleine dagelegen, die Wunde nicht sauber verbunden. Winnetou fühlte sich an die Zeit erinnert, als Scharlih noch sein Feind war. Der Ritt zurück zum Pueblo, mit der Wunde im Hals seines Bruders, die Winnetou selbst ihm zugefügt hatte. Auch damals hatten sie Scharlih fast schon beerdigen wollen, doch er hatte überlebt. Scharlih würde auch dieses Mal überleben, das musste Winnetou glauben.

Fast, als hätte sein Hengst die düsteren Gedanken erahnt, die Winnetou in dieser dunklen Nacht plagten, stöberte Iltschi freundlich mit seinen Nüstern an Winnetous Schultern. Geistesabwesend strich der Häuptling über das weiche, warme Fell des Tieres. Er hatte den beiden Rappen ihre Decken und das Zaumzeug abgenommen und sie frei laufen lassen, schließlich war er sich sicher, dass sie in keiner Gefahr waren und auch nicht fortlaufen würden. Die treuen Hengste waren jedoch selbst für ihre Verhältnisse nahe bei seinem Lager geblieben – vermutlich spürten sie, besonders Hatatitla, dass etwas mit ihren Herren nicht stimmte.

Als die Sonne am nächsten Morgen das Tal wieder soweit erhellte, dass Winnetou bequem sehen konnte, prüfte er einmal mehr die Gesundheit seines Bruders, und, als er sich sicher war, dass dieser für einige Zeit ohne Überwachung überleben würde, machte Winnetou sich auf den Weg, für sie beide Essen zu besorgen.

Er erlegte einen Hasen, sammelte einige Kräuter und fand sogar ein paar essbare Wurzeln, aus denen er eine nahrhafte Brühe kochen würde. So schwach, wie sein Bruder war, würde er kaum etwas anderes zu sich nehmen können. Nachdem die Brühe über dem Lagerfeuer gekocht war lehnte Winnetou sich wieder an den Baum, an dem er bereits die vorherige Nacht verbracht hatte, und wartete. Er bewegte sich nur, um die noch immer zu heiße Stirn seines Bruders mit einem feuchten Tuch abzuwischen und um wieder und wieder zu versuchen, ihm etwas Flüssigkeit einzuflößen.

Es dauerte fast einen weiteren Tag bis Scharlih endlich das erste Mal aufwachte, und auch dann nur kurz. Winnetou saß noch immer an den Baum gelehnt, den er nur selten verlassen hatte, als er seinen Bruder stöhnen hörte, und sah, wie dessen Augen sich langsam öffneten. Es war offensichtlich, dass sein Bruder trotz der geringen Mengen schmerzstillenden Tees, die Winnetou ihm eingeflößt hatte, an seinen Wunden litt. Er konnte kaum sprechen, aber Scharlih lächelte ihn an, und murmelte etwas. Das Blau der Augen seines Blutsbruders war stumpf mit Fieber, doch Winnetou konnte sich kaum erinnern, jemals etwas Schöneres gesehen zu haben.

Falls Winnetou Scharlihs Worte richtig verstanden hatte, meinte er, er habe gewusst, dass Winnetou ihn finden würde.

Bevor Scharlih wieder begann, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, schaffte er es auch, ein wenig Brühe und etwas mehr Tee zu sich zu nehmen. Ein gutes Zeichen, wie auch die Tatsache, dass Scharlih nun nicht mehr bewusstlos war, sondern einen heilenden, tiefen Schlaf schlief. Doch die Wunde war schwer, sehr schwer sogar. Wäre Scharlih weniger stark gewesen, hätte er sicherlich nicht überlebt. Auch so würde wohl auf immer eine Narbe bleiben, die sich von der Schulter über alle Rippen zog. Eine Narbe, die sich den anderen Narben anschloss, die Scharlih auf seinen vielen Abenteuern angesammelt hatte. Verletzungen von Kämpfen mit Feinden, wilden Tieren, aber auch ein paar, die von einfachen Verletzungen stammten. Selbst ein großer, berühmter Westmann konnte manchmal über eine Wurzel stolpern, die er für einen Ast gehalten hatte, und sich den Arm aufschürfen.

Die Wunde heilte mit Winnetous Behandlung langsam aber stetig, und nach einigen Tagen war Scharlih endlich stark genug, um sich mit Winnetou länger zu unterhalten, um mit Winnetous Hilfe etwa eine halbe Stunde Fußmarsch zu einem besseren Unterschlupf zurückzulegen. Nun, eine halbe Stunde für Winnetou in gemächlichem Tempo – mit Scharlih noch immer schwach dauerte es mehrere Stunden, mit langen Pausen. Winnetou hatte angeboten, ihn auf eine Trage zwischen Iltschi und Hatatitla zu schnallen, doch sein Bruder hatte sich geweigert. Lieber ritt er in kurzen Abschnitten auf seinem Hatatitla, der einen Huf vorsichtig wie selten vor den anderen setzte, um seinem Herren jeden Schmerz zu ersparen.

In ihrem ersten Gespräch hatte Winnetou Scharlih gefragt, was ihm zugestoßen war. Sein Blutsbruder hatte die Vermutungen eines Angriffs in der Nacht bestätigt, und sich bei Winnetou mehrfach für die Rettung bedankt.

In der Höhle, in die sie nach einigen Tagen gewechselt waren, konnten sie länger bleiben, ohne dass sie sich um Regen sorgen mussten. Winnetou verließ jeden Tag für einige Stunden ihren Unterschlupf, um sicherzustellen, dass sie genug Feuerholz hatten, genug Wasser, genug Nahrung. Zunächst ausschließlich Brühe, dann Brei, schließlich irgendwann Eintopf. Scharlih ließ sich mit nur wenigen Beschwerden behandeln und ruhte. In diesen Wochen erzählten sie einander was sie erlebt hatten, während sie getrennt waren. Die Abenteuer, die es in den Büchern seines Bruders zu lesen geben würde, aber auch die alltäglichen Ereignisse. Was sich im Pueblo verändert hatte, wie es den Eltern und Geschwistern seines Bruders ging, was für Reisende er unterwegs gesehen hatte und vieles mehr. Viel Zeit verbrachten sie auch still, einfach nur die Gesellschaft des jeweils anderen genießend.

Was für Ängste Winnetou doch durchgestanden hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Scharlih ihn nie wieder in eine solche Situation brachte. Aber was für eine verschwindend geringe Hoffnung das war! Der Westen war gefährlich und würde es immer bleiben. Einmal mehr war ihnen ins Gedächtnis gerufen worden, dass auch die größten Westmänner sterben konnten und würden, es brauchte nur einen Moment der Unachtsamkeit.

Als Winnetou seinem Bruder gegenüber diese Gedanken äußerte, grinste dieser ihn nur schief an. Warum sollte man sich über Dinge sorgen, die man doch nicht verhindern konnte? Und außerdem, noch hatten sie alles überstanden, was ihnen in den Weg gekommen war.

Einige Wochen später als zunächst geplant verließen sie dann das Tal nach Norden, in Richtung der Plains. Sie ritten langsam, noch immer auf die fast verheilte Wunde seines Bruders achtend, doch sie wollten zurück zum Pueblo. Winnetou war der Häuptling der Apatschen, und er hatte Aufgaben dort. Die Bäume und Büsche waren noch immer grün, doch inzwischen hatte die Hitze überhand genommen und öfter ritten sie lange in den Abend hinein, stattdessen den Nachmittag ruhend im Schatten verbringend.

Sie hatten Glück gehabt, einmal mehr, und alles war friedlich.


End file.
